


Birds, Bees, and Butt Sex

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bonding, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich is a Little Shit, Mickey is a Gallagher now, POV Mickey Milkovich, mention of gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: "You have two gay brothers, a bisexual sister, and a lesbo cousin and we all got a right hook that can shatter a Westboro jaw. Whoever you're into, we got your back."Or...the time that Liam came to Mickey forthe talkand got more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	Birds, Bees, and Butt Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless or any of the characters within. Canon throughout, except that Liam is not straight (probably.) 
> 
> Author's Note: This is just Mickey being a domestic bitch with Ian and answering some questions for Liam that would be awkward for pretty much anyone else. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The bathroom door burst open and then abruptly slammed shut, prompting Mickey to move away from the trickling stream of water and listen for the familiar thump of Ian’s heavy feet. He grumbled in utter frustration when footsteps too light to belong to his husband echoed in the small space and stopped just short of opening the shower curtain.

“Mickey, what does it feel like to have a penis in your butt?” 

The brunette’s eyes shot open. A big clump of shampoo drifted down from his forehead and found its way beneath his eyelid. He rubbed vigorously at the stinging pupil, muttering a few fucks under his breath and nearly slipping like the geezer in those commercials. He caught himself on the wall and then snapped.

“Jesus Christ, can’t this wait until I’m out of the shower? This is bordering on fucking pedo shit.” 

Liam’s bare feet padded loudly back across the damp tile. “I’m wearing clothes, so I don't think it counts.”

"Says every fucking pedo." Mickey shook his head and carefully rinsed his eye out along with the rest of his hair. "You know Ian's gay too, right? Go ask him." 

The toilet lid clanked loudly down and then another clunk signaled the kid’s persistence, a Gallagher quality that Mickey found particularly annoying lately. There came a short silence and then Liam spoke quietly.

“I'd rather ask you and you’re never alone unless you’re in the shower.” 

Mickey stuck his head around the plastic curtain and glared at the youngest Gallagher sibling, now sitting on the toilet and swinging his legs like he was at a Chuckie Cheese or something instead of interrupting Mickey’s fifteen precious minutes of alone time. 

“Yea, no shit. Don’t you Gallaghers know the meaning of privacy? Can’t even brush my teeth around here without Franny barging in and stealing the damn toilet paper. Last time I took a shit Carl ganked all the Sudafed from the medicine cabinet. Didn’t even shut the fucking door when he left. Now, I gotta teach sex ed from the shower?” 

“No one else will talk to me about it. At least you’re honest and you don’t treat me like a baby.” 

Liam didn’t elaborate. Only the tell-tale creak of the loose toilet seat signaled his pre-teen angst. Mickey heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine, just let me finish washing my junk, will ya?” He took cover behind the fifty states, rinsed, and then twisted the handles to off. An instant chill hit his bare skin, despite the steamy remnants of heat. 

“Hand me a fucking towel, twenty questions. I ain’t answering anything with my dick hangin’ out.” It appeared at the edge of the plastic curtain a moment later. Mickey scrubbed himself from top to bottom before tying it around his waist and pulling back the barrier. “Whaddya wanna know?”

The kid sat up all perky like he was about to get some candy or something. Mickey climbed over the edge of the tub, approached the mirror, and ran a hand across the surface to clear away the fog. He observed his flushed face with general approval, turning his head from one angle to the other. Liam’s eventual response came after much apparent deliberation. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” 

Mickey shook his head dry like a wet dog and touched his accumulating stubble. “Nah, not in a bad way. Not if your top gives a shit about you. If it does hurt and they don’t stop, then you twist their sack until they cry like a bitch.” 

Liam winced and screwed his lips. “Does Ian give a shit about you?”

Mickey smiled into the mirror, fixing his wayward hair. “Course he does. We’re married. He takes care of me.” 

“Oh.” The kid leaned back against the tank, the porcelain top missing for some unknown reason, and played with his shirt sleeves. “Do you ever put your penis in _his_ butt?”

Mickey about-faced. “Jesus, what the fuck ever happened to boundaries?” Those wide, innocent eyes never left his face, though, and Mickey sighed in defeat. “We mix it up occasionally. Keep things interesting. Mostly, though, we have our preferences and stick to ‘em.” 

“Okay.” The kid went quiet for a long while and Mickey considered taking his leave when another prompt squashed that opportunity. “Do you have to love someone to have butt sex with them?” 

Mickey snorted. “Hell no.” Then he quirked his lips slightly, picturing Ian’s flushed cheeks and megawatt smile burrowing into his chest after last night’s fuck. “It’s better when you do, though.”

Mickey leaned on the sink and poked at his red, shampoo-infested eye. Liam squirmed a bit and then picked at the drawstring on his Spiderman pajama bottoms. “Did you love Ian before you had sex?”

Mickey considered this question more thoroughly than any others, staring down the scummy drain. He remembered their first time, all sweaty and heated on his bed with his family just down the hallway. It’d been carnal, animalistic, as it should be with two horny gay kids who had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Still, Ian had held his hand while he impaled him with his massive cock. That had meant something and if Mickey understood love back then, maybe he would have recognized the seeds of it in that brief contact. 

“Nah. Didn’t take long, though.” He bit his lip to hide a blooming smile brought on by the memory. “I fell in love with Ian cause he’s Ian, not cause of the sex. Even if it is fucking phenomenal. We do what we do because it feels good for both of us.” He pointed at Liam for emphasis. “That’s the most important thing, that you both feel good.”

“That makes sense." The kid’s shoulders dropped, and he stared a hole in the floor. "Is that how you knew you were gay, because you wanted to have butt sex with Ian?” 

“That was a huge fucking part of it, yea.” His abrupt response earned only silence again. Mickey took in the kid, all slumped posture and teeth gnawing on his lower lip, uncrossed his arms and relaxed against the far wall. “Eh, truth is I was jacking off to Van Damme boxsets when I was around your age."

"What's a box set?" Liam interjected. "And who's Van Damme?" This prompted Mickey to roll his eyes and reconsider the whole _it gets better_ talk.

"Jesus Christ. Blood Sport? Timecop?" Liam shrugged, his bottom lip jutting out. "It doesn't matter. Look, I didn't want to believe that I was gay back then because my pops was a homophobic piece of shit who would have killed me. You have two gay brothers, a bisexual sister, and a lesbo cousin and we all got a right hook that can shatter a Westboro jaw. Whoever you're into, we got your back.”

Liam blinked those stupidly adorable Gallagher eyes again and Mickey forced himself to stay in place while the kid chose his words. "I'm not sure who I'm into yet. It's complicated."

"It always is." Mickey stalked back over the the mirror and did one last swipe through his hair. “Look, Bi-Curious George, we don't all come out of the womb spewing rainbows. You're eleven, it's okay to not fit anywhere yet. When you meet someone your dick is aching for, whether it’s a guy, a girl, or anything in between, then you’ll know. On that day you can come to me and I’ll talk ya through it. Till then, just try to focus on being a kid or some shit, okay? Fuck knows that’s hard enough in this neighborhood.”

All the anxiety drained from Liam’s face with a long exhale. He gave a decided nod. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Mickey turned on the tap and flicked a few drops at the kid, prompting him to squirm away. “Now would you get outta here so I can wake up your brother and have more butt sex?” 

Liam jumped to his feet and stalked across the small space. He put a hand on the knob and threw the door open, turning to meet Mickey’s gaze with a subtle smile.

“Thanks, Mickey. You’ve given me a lot to consider.” 

Mickey’s eyebrows nearly touched his hairline when the kid ran through the hallway and disappeared down the stairs. He shook his head, muttering something along the lines of _fucking Gallaghers,_ when messy red hair poked its way out of the closest bedroom.

“Mornin’” Ian approached, face still creased from the pillow, and ran a comforting hand over Mickey’s wet head. They shared a brief but heated kiss, making the brunette fucking thankful to have made it through all their shit to get to that moment, and then parted just enough for Ian to gesture in the direction of the staircase. “What was that about?” 

“Who the fuck knows.” Mickey shrugged and pulled his husband closer, moving an errant red strand from his forehead. “Think Liam might be into guys.” 

“Hmm.” Ian smiled down and snaked a hand beneath Mickey’s towel, cupping his ass. “Well good thing he’s got us upstanding role models to give him guidance.” 

Mickey snorted and shoved his hands up under Ian’s shirt. “Nuh uh. If the kid needs porn, condoms, or lube I’m around. Hell, I’ll even beat up the first twink that breaks his heart. I may have gone soft for you, sleepy face, but I draw the line at _role model._ ” 

“Whatever you say, Milkovich.” Ian raised a teasing eyebrow and traced a finger around Mickey’s hole. A surge of pleasure enveloped him, all from a single touch from his man. A soothing hand ran up the back of Mickey's neck and grounded him against that broad chest. “Wanna fuck in the shower?”

“Alright.” Mickey fought to maintain his grumpy face. “But we’re putting a chair under the doorknob. You Gallaghers and your fucking family bathroom, man.” 

Ian laughed and, of course, obliged because he always took care of his bottom. As his husband dragged a chair from their bedroom, Mickey threw one last glance at the staircase and rolled his eyes. Maybe he’d check in with the kid later on. Plan a Van Damme marathon or leave some of Ian’s old military magazines under his mattress for research purposes. 

Whatever orientation the kid landed on, he sure as shit shouldn’t have to deal with it alone.


End file.
